This invention relates to personal video recorders. A personal video recorder (PVR) improves upon the recording capabilities of a conventional video cassette recorder (VCR) by recording video events, such as broadcast events, television programs or segments of programs, onto a drive (e.g., a hard disk drive). Typical VCRs require a user to record onto tape style media. The disadvantages of a VCR tape may include limited recording time per tape, typically less than six hours, and potential degradation in recording quality when the tape is reused for recording. Replacing the tape with a hard drive can allow for extended recording time, such as around 100 hours or more. More recording time can provide the user with the ability to select many events to be recorded rather than just a few hours of programming. The user can plan out a programming schedule that extends many days or weeks in the future. Another advantage of using a drive for recording events includes the ability to record events simultaneously, i.e., two programs that are broadcast on two different channels at the same or overlapping times. A further advantage of using a drive for recording events is a user can watch one or more recordings at the same time, including starting to watch a program before the program is fully recorded.
Recording events can also be made easier using a PVR. Typically the PVR works with user friendly input devices. The PVR can download program schedules or events from a phone line, satellite, cable or Internet, display the program schedule, and receive a user's input selecting each desired recording event. Alternatively, the user can manually enter an event, either by inputting the event title, performing a search for events according to keywords, or inputting the desired source and time of recording.
Because of the vast array of programs on television at any one time, a user may have multiple programs that he or she is interested in recording that take place simultaneously. Even though some PVRs are capable of recording multiple programs at one time, there is typically a limit to the number of simultaneous events that can be captured. Depending on the user's recording interests, scheduling conflicts may arise when a user schedules too many programs to be recorded at one time.